Harry y Bella Potter Evans
by paomoonligh
Summary: Bella es conocida en el mundo mágico como la hermana del niño que vivio. Ella nunca a abandonado Londres. Un dia su mundo da un giro de 360 con la llegada de los Cullen. Ya nada sera como antes; Hogwarts ya no sera el mismo. (lo siento misma historia, la tuve que borrar y volver a subir)
1. Chapter 1

Contratiempo

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la muerte de él…

YA BASTA! Me dije a mi misma, tienes que dejarlo ir, el no estaría feliz viéndote como te ves y mucho menos como te sientes.

. . me repetía mil y un veces pero nada parecía poder sacarme de esta depresión ni siquiera mi hermano Harry y si para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Isabella-Bella-Potter hermana del elegido, del niño que vivió, pero al contrario de mi hermano yo no tengo ninguna marca que me ligue a él, al Señor Tenebroso o Voldemort, gracias al cielo lo de héroe se lo dejo a mi hermano.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, venia de la calle, por lo cual me asome a la venta de mi habitación en el segundo piso de la casa de mis tíos para ver con sorpresa como Harry cargaba-con cierta dificulta- a mi primo Dudley y se despedía de una vecina que no reconocí bien.

Rayos!- dije saliendo rápidamente de mi habitación para ver qué era lo que había pasado-Harry! Que paso? Que le pasa a la foca? Estas bien?- le pregunte ni bien había terminado de bajar las escaleras y me los topaba en la puerta.

Luego te cuento, ahora ayúdame! Pesa demasiado- dijo mi hermano con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Ok -dije tomando a Dudley por el otro brazo y recargando parte de su peso en mi costado-Tío Vernor nos va a matar- dije con voz ahogada.

Creo que va a ser mucho peor que eso-me dijo Harry.

Oh Oh no me gusto como sonó eso. Diablos le dije a Harry que no saliera que se quedara con migo pero él estaba arto del encierro y por supuesto de mi depresión aunque fuera tan bueno para no decírmelo en la cara pero yo sabía que se había cansado de decirme que tenía que superarlo.

Abre la puerta- me dijo cuando pudimos arrastrar a muestro primo hasta la entrada de la sala en donde se escuchaba la televisión, alguno de mis tíos tenía que estar ahí.

Mi tía Petunia se encontraba sentada en el sofá enfrente de la televisión cuando nos vio entrar, al principio se quedo en muda por la sorpresa pero luego reacciono llamando a primo para luego al ver que no respondía empezar a llamar a los gritos a mi tío al mismo tiempo que lanzaba acusaciones a nosotros.

Que le hicieron? Dudley! Dudley cielito que te paso? Mi amor contéstame! Vernor!, Vernor! Ven rápido algo le paso a nuestro Dudley!- decía nuestra tía desesperada.

Que paso aquí? Que le hicieron ahora Potter's?- dijo con enojo, mientras su regordeta cara se ponía roja como un tomate.

Nada… yo no le hice nada… lo juro lo que paso fue- empezó a decir mi hermano, pero estaba raro yo lo veía raro esta sudado y muy sucio, cuando salió de aquí no estaba así, mi tío Vernor lo corto con un sonoro grito.

Claro que si!- dijo exasperado revisando a su hijo-ustedes dos siempre trayéndonos problemas… mírenlo, mírenlo esta loquito!.

VERNOR! – dijo tía Petunia sosteniendo a Dudley-no digas eso hay que llevarlo al hospital sin que nadie se entere y rápido!

Ya verán ustedes dos de esta no se…-pero se corto en el momento en que una lechuza oscura entraba por el jardín trasero, chocando contra una de las paredes y cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Se acerco a Harry para que tomara la carta y poco después abandono la sala y todos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio.

Harry!, Hermanito ábrela, de…de quién es? Qué pasa?- le dije para que reaccionara y de una buena vez que explicara que estaba pasando.

El empezó a abrir la carta de pronto esta empezó a hablar sola; era un vociferador; odiaba esas cosas pero le puse la mejor atención posible para saber de dónde provenía.

_Querido Señor Potter:_

_Nos han informado de que ha realizado usted un encantamiento Patronus a las 21.23 horas de esta noche en una zona habitada por muggles y en presencia de un muggle._

QUE!- medio chille, medio grite, pero el vociferador no se detuvo ahí.

_La gravedad de esta infracción del derecho para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad ha ocasionado su expulsión del Colegio Hogwars de Magia y Hechicería. En breve representantes del Ministerio se desplazaran hasta su lugar de residencia para destruir su varita._

_Dado que usted ya recibió una advertencia oficial por una infracción anterior de la Sección de los Brujos, lamentamos comunicarle que se requiere su presencia en una visita disciplinaria en el Ministerio de Magia el día 12 de agosto a las 09.00 horas._

_Con mis mejores deseos. Atentamente_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Oficina Contra el uso_

_Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

No, no, no NO! Esto no puede estar pasando no, Porque?- me volví para ver a mi hermano que veía la carta como si fuera un mounstro, totalmente mudo me volvió la vista y puede ver en sus ojos verdes el misma miedo que yo sentía, el mismo terror que yo sentía; no aguante mas las lagrimas y estas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro y de un salto abrace a mi Harry lo más fuerte que pude-no te pueden hacer esto, no a ti, yo voy a estar contigo siempre- le susurre al oído sollozando.


	2. Chapter 2

Un poco de tranquilidad

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo como mi hermano Harry observaba a los Dursley sacaba a su hijo de la casa tratando en lo posible de que ningún vecino los viera para ellos eso sería fatal, una vergüenza o eso era lo que ellos creían.

Argggg!-Exclamo mi hermano golpeando nuestro armario asustando a el pobre Hedwig que está en su jaula y de paso a mi haciéndome dar un saltito en la cama.

Podrías calmarte el armario no tiene la culpa tu si!- le dije medio enoja, medio asustada- ahora si me vas a explicar el motivo por el cual hiciste un Patronus en frente de Dudley? Porque faltaste a las reglas Harry?

Basta Bella! Si?- me dijo jalándose el cabello- Discutí con él y sus amigotes en el parque, de pronto el clima empezó a cambiar como aquella vez con Sirius, salimos corriendo y entramos a un túnel abandonado y ahí aparecieron dos dementores nos atacaron y no tuve alternativa punto!-exclamo con voz cansada.

Oh! está bien no me grites-que humor pensé- tranquilo hermanito por lo que se y he leído no pueden expulsarte así como así todavía podemos hacer algo- le dije recordando todo lo que había leído sobre la materia junto Herms.

No importa ya-se va a rendir tan fácil-lo importante aquí es que tu estés bien, es lo que más me importa cómo te has sentido hoy?- me pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, lo malo es que yo no quería tratar ese otro tema.

No quiero hablar de eso, porque no descansamos un rato?-le dije para poder tranquilizarlo un poco-ven duerme aquí conmigo como antes- me corrí dándole espacio a mi lado en la pequeña cama y poniendo una dulce sonrisa que sabía lo derretiría por completo.

Como me voy a negar a esa cara?-me pregunto-ven- me abrazo muy fuerte haciéndome sentir segura como siempre pero a la vez creando una nueva sensación de que todo va a estar bien- te quiero hermanita no sabes cuánto y siempre voy a estar para ti, ahora duerme que no sabemos que pueda pasar en unas horas.

No sé en qué momento me dormí en los brazos de mi hermano, lo malo fue que no tuve un sueño tranquilo mi mente no dejaba de procesar todos los sucesos del día y de los que estaban por suceder, lo bueno por el contrario fue que me di cuenta de cuán importante era para mí Harry mi única familia y de lo mal que lo ha estado pasando en las últimas semanas por mi comportamiento, se que él me entiende hasta cierto punto pero a la vez lo preocupado que ha de estar así que lo mejor es dejar todo lo mío de lado y centrarme en ayudarlo a él -que si esta en problemas!- Por Merlín que voy a hacer tengo que buscar una solución pero cómo?, aquí no tengo suficientes libros o información que me ayude y por si fuera poco no hemos recibido ni una sola carta de los chicos lo cual me parece muy extraño, no pude seguir analizando todo en mi subconsciente por que sentí que alguien me llamaba y me movía para que despertara.

Bella!, Bella! Despierta!- me zarandeo mi hermano-Bella!

Mmmm que pasa ya volvieron?-pregunte

No escuche a alguien abajo y no son ellos-me dijo, de inmediato salte de la cama a tomar mi varita-ponte de tras de mi rápido-de pronto se escucharon voces provenientes del pasillo.

_Que aseados son estos muggles_-se escucho decir a una voz femenina_._

_Silencio-_exclamo otra per esta vez masculina y muy conocida-_debemos hacer esto rápido_.

Ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con mi hermano, los dos teníamos nuestras varitas en mano para poder defendernos de lo que fuera que estuviera ahí. De pronto una la manija de la puerta empezó a girar y una luz nos cegó de pronto.

Awwww -exclame tan fuerte que sabía que todos los presentes me habían escuchado-profesor Moody?-pregunte cuando lo vi parado en el umbral de la puerta con otras personas a las cuales no vi ya que Harry me las tapaba o no reconocí.

Que hacen aquí? Pregunto Harry.

Que creen que hacemos Ah? Sacarlos que aquí, así que rápido junten todas sus cosas tienen cinco minutos- exclamo con su característica voz- pero YA!-nos grito al ver que no nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro ni cambiado nuestra posición de varitas en mano.

Los dos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo, recogiendo y acomodando en nuestros baúles todas nuestras pertenencias y cosas que pensamos que podríamos necesitar.

Listo-dijo mi hermano con baúl y escoba en mano dándome una mirada para verificar si yo estaba igual- te falta algo?- me pregunto al ver que paseaba mi mirada por toda la habitación.

No creo que no, yo también estoy lista- exclame un poco feliz sin saber bien el porqué, de seguro era que pronto volvería a mi mundo nuestro mundo, el mundo mágico.

Al salir a la calle todos no colocamos en posiciones y cada una de las personas que estábamos ahí tenía una escoba en mano lista para ser usada. Ya los baúles con nuestros objetos personales habían sido enviados a quien sabe donde por la chica con el pelo gracioso-si así le puse porque no sé quien rayos es-y Hedwig había sido liberada para que nos siguiera ella misma.

Ya saben-empezó el profesor Moody-no rompan la formación si uno cae los otros siguen, a la cuenta de tres!- dijo por lo cual como si se hubiera ensayado todos realizamos el mismo movimiento montarnos en las escobas- uno!, dos!...Tres!.

Amaba la sensación de volar, por primera vez en semanas me permití sonreír por las sensaciones que me otorgaba mi escoba, una saeta de fuego igual a la de mi hermano y regalo de Sirius nuestro padrino. Harry iba a mi lado fiel a ser sobreprotector en cualquier situación y a mi otro lado estaba la chica de pelo gracioso sonriéndome de la misma manera que yo lo hacía.

No tardamos mucho en vuelo pronto nos encontrábamos aterrizando en una plaza con muchos árboles; los cuales nos hacia fácil la tarea de aterrizar sin ser vistos, una vez en el suelo cruzamos la plaza y topamos con un residencial de casas juntas cada una de varios pisos, nos detuvimos enfrente de estas y el Profesor Moody golpeo su bastón contra el suelo y por arte de magia las casas empezaron a desplegarse hacia los lados revelando una casa de la misma apariencia que las otros pero que por motivos me imagino de seguridad estaba oculta.

Dónde estamos?-me atrevía a preguntar, ya que me mataba la curiosidad.

Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place-dijo la chica.

Silencio! Aquí afuera no!-exclamo Moody enojado-adentro todos-nos mando.

Harry y yo entramos primero y al abrir la puerta me quede asombrada todo era muy oscuro y sucio como si nunca nadie hubiera limpiado, al quedarnos viendo a nuestro alrededor los demás nos pasaron por delante apresurados, de pronto volvimos la vista al frente y en una silla en otra habitación estaba nada más ni nada menos que Sirius.

Sirius!-exclamo Harry alegre de verlo y empezó a caminar hacia él, pero una persona se asomo por la puerta obstruyendo la vista y el camino de Harry, la Señora Weasley nos sonreía de una manera muy maternal.

Harry!, Bella!, que bueno que ya están aquí! Están bien? Tiene hambre?- nos pregunto a ambas a la vez mientras nos daba un caluroso abrazo.

No-respondimos a la vez.

Bueno de todas maneras la cena se retrasara un poco por la reunión-nos dijo- Ron y Hermione están arriba tercera puerta a la izquierda, vamos suban, yo les llamo para comer.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras medio aturdidos y encontramos la puerta que al abrirla alguien se nos lanzo encima dándonos otra calurosa bienvenida.


	3. Chapter 3

En casa y quiénes son ellos

HARRY!, BELLA!-grito Hermione tan alto que casi me quede sorda-que alivio que ya estén aquí-exclamo alegre mi amiga mientras nos soltaba-Harry ya investigue y no pueden expulsarte, hay una ley que dice que en caso de ataque y para salvar la vida del mago o bruja en peligro se puede hacer uso de la magia, además que por lo que escuche el Profesor Dumbledore se presento en el ministerio y le pidió una audiencia para tu caso por lo cual lo de tu expulsión se pospuso hasta entonces.

Respira Hermi-le dije y me volvía hacia Harry y le dije- te lo dije hermanito, hola ron como estas? Muy bien Bella tu?- le dije sarcásticamente a mi amigo pelirrojo que tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro desde que entramos .

Hola Bella, hola Harry, me alegro de que estén aquí con nosotros al fin- nos dijo Ron poniéndome los ojos en blanco.

A de verdad no lo hubiera imaginado!-exclamo mi hermanito enojado-todo el verano y no he recibido ni una sola carta ni noticias de ustedes dos, además que es este lugar?- pregunto de vuelta.

Tranquilo hermanito-le dije poniéndole mala cara por tratar a los chicos así-ellos han de tener una buena escusa, escúchalos primero.

Perdónanos hermano pero no podíamos decirte nada- se excuso Ron con la cabeza baja.

Si Harry Dumbledore nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada y por consecuencia a ti tampoco amiga los siento- dijo Hermione también con la cabeza baja.

Qué?, por qué? Eso les pidió él?-pregunto de vuelta.

Harry no grites no hace falta y abra de saber los motivos por el cual él le pidió eso a los chicos y si no te tranquilizas te voy a tranquilizar yo- le dije enoja por el drama que estaba montando.

Ok, pero no te enojes que me das miedo-lo fulmine con la mirada y enseguida cambio el tema- bueno por lo menos me pueden contar que es este lugar?.

Bueno- empezó Ron es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore la creo la primera vez que pelearon contra tu-quien-sabes pero por lo que sé es la antigua casa de los Black, la familia de Sirius-termino de contar.

Vaya!- dije-lindo lugar no!

Y eso que no has visto toda la casa- dijo Hermione con cara de terror-y a los miembros de la orden, al parecer mañana llegan unos cuantos más de los Estados Unidos y escuche que unos de ellos irán con nosotros a Hogwarts.

De verdad?-pregunte- y estarán guapos?- me comía la curiosidad no por nada era tan conocida en mi escuela, yo Bella Potter era una de las chicas mas lindas y pretendidas del colegio y es que tenia a más de la mitad del alumnado detrás de mí y el resto no lo hacían por temor a la ira de mi hermano sobreprotector y es que dicen que yo soy muy linda y lo sabia pelo oscuro como la noche y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan ayudan mucho, pero no podían faltar lo que querían estar con migo por la fama de mi hermano, si salir con la hermana del elegido debe de ser una gran hazaña!, bueno hasta que mi hermanito junto con Ron los amenazaban con lanzarles un maleficio si se acercaban a mí y que hacía yo? Que más que reírme a carcajada limpia y es que lo que menos soy es vanidosa no a mí me gusta en Quidditch y las bromas, la velocidad y meterme en problemas junto con las copias, y si me acercaba demasiado a un chico era por un interés más allá del romántico mejor dicho necesitaba algo y es que a mis 15 años nunca he tenido un novio… bueno hasta que lo conocí a él a… basta Bella te estás desviando no pienses en el por qué si no te vas a deprimir otra vez y ya habías resuelto seguir adelante, mejor habla con los chicos.

Oigan-interrumpí la charla que habían comenzado los tres sobre leyes del Ministerio-ya estará la comida tengo hambre- hice un puchero.

No lo sé ya también estoy que me muero del hambre, creo que soy capaz de comerme un elefante en este momento-dijo mi amigo desde la otra cama sobándose el estomago.

Ustedes dos no cambian, son un pozo sin fondo, no sé como haces para estar tan delgada Bella- dijo Hermi con indignación.

Quidditch!-exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras empezábamos a reír como tontos.

De pronto se escucharon unas voces desde el otro lado de la puerta, llamándonos la atención y de pronto dos cabezas de un intenso rojo se asomaron por ella.

Ey! Chicos que la cena ya esta lista- nos dijo George

Bella! -exclamo Fred tan alto que dejo a su gemelo sordo y de paso en el piso de madera por el empujón que le propino para que se apartara de la puerta-Cuando llegaste? Porque no nos buscaste?

Si Bella y eso que eres nuestra mejor amiga- dijo George acostado boca abajo con las palmas de las manos en el rostro, en una posición muy relajada y graciosa.

Lo siento chicos, pero no tenemos mucho de haber llegado- les dije- ya termino la reunión?.

Si ya- me respondió Fred- por lo que escuche solo les falta esperar a que lleguen los nuevos miembros mañana para afinar no se qué detalles.

Mmmm…. Bueno porque no bajamos a comer-escuche decir a mi gemelo Harry pero Ron y yo ya íbamos por el pasillo ante la mención de comida.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad en un principio Ron y yo compitiendo en quien comía mas y el resto viéndonos asombrados, bueno los que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de shows, los chicos simplemente se reían, hasta que a la hora del postre como no salió el tema de Voldemort.

Eso es simplemente Harry que el ministerio no quiere admitir la verdad de que Voldemort volvió y para ellos es más sencillo decir que Dumbledore y tu mienten y la gente por miedo les creen- explicaba Sirius a mi hermano después de el asombro que mostraba por lo que decía el diario.

Bueno allá ellos si se niegan a la verdad, una persona murió a manos de él hace pocas semanas y si eso no los hace reaccionar están muy pero muy mal- dijo mi ti oremus uno de los grandes amigos de mi padre James y que es un hombre lobo.

Podemos cambiar el tema por favor, para algunas personas ese tema es muy duro de asimilar-dijo la señora Weasley viéndome de reojo.

No importa Señora Weasley yo mejor me voy a dormir ustedes sigan con su temita- me levante de la mesa enoja con ellos y con migo misma.

Bella no, no te vayas por favor-escuche me decían, pero yo simplemente no voltee a ver a nadie, subí a la habitación en donde estábamos antes de comer y me tire a la cama para poder pensar y sobre llevar mi dolor.

Me sentía una tonta, porque por más que me lo propongo no lo puedo sacar de mi mente pero yo si sabia porque no lo hacía era la culpa, la maldita culpa y es que muy pocas personas sabían que era lo que había pasado realmente ese día… el día en que Voldemort volvió y que Ce..Cedric murió, mi amiga Cedric, la persona en la que mas confiaba después de mi gemelo.

Cedric Diggory era para muchos un gran mago y jugador de Quidditch pero para mí era un ser especial con el cual podía reír, llorar, bromear hasta discutir y es que según decían éramos la pareja perfecta él con 17 años y yo con 15, ambos populares e inteligentes, jugadores de Quidditch compatibles en cada mínima cosa excepto que yo no lo amaba, para mí no era más que un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Hasta que llego ese fatídico día, la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos yo estaba muy nerviosa Harry mi hermano por alguna razón desconocida hasta ese momento había terminado participando y yo temía por él, por perder a mi única familia; también estaba preocupada por Ced, y el resto de los participantes pero Harry era mi prioridad.

De ese día no recuerdo mucho, tal vez fue el estrés acumulado, las ansias de que todo terminara de una buena vez o lo que él me dijo:

Bella? Puedo hablar contigo un momento-me pregunto cuando me estaba despidiendo de mi hermano en la carpa de los campeones-necesito decirte algo importante antes de que esto comience.

Claro Ced dame un momento- le dije dándole una mirada antes de volverla a Harry- bueno Harry, hermanito, gemelo de mi alma mucha suerte si te mueres iré al mas allá solo para patearte el trasero por dejarme sola entendiste?- una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi cara cuando se lo dije más que todo para darle seguridad.

Gracias hermanita esas palabras sí que alientan-me dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo y volviéndose para despedirse de Ron y Hermione

Ahora si Ced soy toda tuya que pasa?- me pare justo delante de él, tenía prisa ya podía sentir a la profesora Mcgonagall viniendo para echarnos fuera y yo quería un buen lugar para ver.

Bella yo te…te…tengo que decirte algo importante-me vio y le hice un gesto para que continuara- se que en todo este tiempo hemos sino grandes amigos y que tu solo me ves de esa manera pero…- se silencio.

Ced que me quieres decir?- oh no que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Yo te amo Bella y quiero una oportunidad contigo, espera no me interrumpas- me dijo cuando me vio abrir la boca para protestar- si no te lo había dicho antes es porque sé que tú no estás interesada en nadie pero yo creo que soy el indicado para ti, estoy seguro de ello solo necesito una oportunidad solo eso te pido.

Ced…Cedric yo no…-pero una voz me interrumpió.

Listos señores empezaremos en unos momentos- Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall llamándonos la atención y así logrando que apartara la vista de Cedric que me veía esperanzado- Señoritas Potter y Granger, Señor Weasley fuera ahora.

Ced lo siento pe…pero no te puede corresponder yo no siento lo mismo perdóname por favor, lo siento mucho, lo hablamos luego si- le dije mientras salía lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían eso sin caerme en el camino.

La última vez que lo vi fue cuando lo volteé a ver antes de salir y la cara que tenía nunca la voy a olvidar, nunca y de ahí en adelante todo es tan confuso, tan borroso que algunas veces creo que es un sueño que alguna vez tuve. Por supuesto no lo pude hablar con él ni decirle mis razones para rechazarlo, el ya no estaba.

Un grito retumbo por toda la casa y provoco que me callera de la cama, en qué momento me quede dormida? Que horas serian?-Diablos!- exclame mientras me desenredaba de las sabanas y salía a trompicones de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras para encontrarme con una numerosa sorpresa.

Quien grita así? Asshhh! Qué pasa? Voy a golpear al que me…-me quede muda ahí en medio de la sala estaban siete magnificas personas una más bella que la otra con cara, pálidos como la cal y con unos ojos color oro liquido sin duda lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto todos con cara de disculpa viéndome, del otro lado de la habitación estaban mis amigos con varita en mano amenazando a los recién llegados, junto con migo aparecieron el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Quienes son esos? Preguntaron los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo.

Que no ven tontos- les dije con risa- son vampiros, simples vampiros- me reí tan alto que todos me vieron con cara de loca- que? Nada más les digo que van a haber problemas y yo quiere un buen lugar para presenciarlo- les comente con la cara más dulce que tenia, como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa.

Como lo sabes?-me pregunto una de las vampiras que estaban ahí parados como tontos, una de pelo corto y tan negro como el mío.

Ahhhh?- no entendí a que se refería

Como sabes que somos vampiros?-se dirigió a mí la otra chica, una rubia rompecorazones

Oh chica!-le respondí-ya no estás con muggles, ahora estas en el mundo mágico y no son las únicas criaturas que rondan por aquí así que mejor te vas acostumbrando-me reí en su cara en ese momento busque con la mirada a la persona que más quería ver en ese momento-Señora Weasley ya desayunaron? Me muero de hambre- exclame melodramáticamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Cartas y Miradas

Me encontraba en la mesa de la cocina devorando mi desayuno junto con el señor y la señora Weasley, mientras el resto me imagino todavía discutían en la sala de la casa.

Señora Weasley los chicos ya recibieron sus cartas de colegio?-murmure terminando de pasar un bocado de comida.

Si cielo hace unos días, estábamos esperando por ustedes y Hermione para ir a hacer las compras- me dijo mientras terminaba de freír unos huevos.

Podemos ir hoy? Tengo ganas de buscar un buen libro-le pregunte de vuelta con la esperanza de que me dijera que sí.

Hay que discutirlo entre todos Bella, ya que los chicos que acaban de llegar también irán a Hogwarts y ellos no conocen nada de este mundo-murmuro como para que ellos no la escucharan.

Oh está bien pero que se apresuren también necesito un nuevo equipo de limpieza para mi escoba y eso si que es urgente-fruncí el seño mientras lo decía, recordando que mi último equipo se me había agotado pocos días después de haber llegado con mis tíos.

En ese momento entraron Harry, Ron y Hermione, esta ultima cara un poco mas aliviada a comparación con la que tenía en la sala.

Hola chicos-les dije con una sonrisa-no se los desayunaron los vampiros-no podía contener mi risa y el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Muy graciosa Bella, casi me da un infarto cuando los vi llegar fui yo la que les abrió la puerta-estaba enojada por mi risa o conociendo a Hermione por haber olvidado cómo defenderse de vampiros.

Oh vamos Hermi-trate de consolarla-no es para tanto tu sabes que solo el fuego maldito puede con ellos y si hubieras hecho ese hechizo nos hubieras matado a todos, agradece tu lagunazo mental.

Bella no bromees con eso-dijo Sirius que venía entrando junto con los vampiros a la cocina-bueno ya conocieron a Ron, Harry, Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione-se dirigió a los recién llegados-ellos son Molly y Arthur Weasley los padre de Ron y Ginny y ella es Isabella Potter, Bella Potter-se retracto cuando vio mi mirada del mal por decirme Isabella-Odia su nombre completo así que si no quieren ser su nueva víctima no le digan así-termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi esposa Esme-hola me dijo la hermosa mujer-y ellos son nuestros hijos Rosalie y su novio Emmett, Jasper y su novia Alice y por ultimo nuestro hijo Edward.

Hasta ese momento no me había fija en ese último chico que el Señor Cullen me presento, era lo más bello que había visto a mis 15 años, era alto, desgarbado pero musculoso y su rostro parecía a ver sido esculpido por dioses, todas sus facciones eran perfectas y sus ojos Por Merlín! Sus ojos eran de un profundo color dorado como si fueran de oro liquido y me estaban miran a mí! No me quitaba la vista de encima y yo no podía tampoco apartarla…hasta que un carraspeo me saco de mi ensoñación. Volví la vista a la persona que lo había hecho y era mi hermano que nos miraba a él y a mi consecutivamente con cara molesta; oh no aquí vamos otra vez, hermano sobreprotector a la vista! .

Y…yo…Ho…Hola-tartamudeé como nunca lo había hecho a la vez que me sonrojaba furiosamente-mucho gusto-respire profundamente para calmarme y volvía mi vista a mi plato y ocultaba mi rostro con mi cabello.

Pero siéntense, siéntense, me imagino que ustedes no comen comida normal pero no por eso se van a quedar ahí parados acompáñennos a la mesa-los apuro la Señora Weasley.

Muchas gracias Señora Weasley-escuche decir a la mujer que se llamaba Esme.

Llámenme Molly por favor con más confianza-les respondió.

Bueno ya que las presentaciones están hechas y todo lo relacionado a ellos está aclarado-empezó a decir Sirius pero lo corte yo no sabía nada.

Un momento yo no sé nada que más se tiene que saber? Ellos son vampiros y beben sangre como alimento que mas hay saber?-les pregunte a todos.

Cariño ellos si son vampiros pero no beben cualquier sangre solo la de animales por esos su ojos tienen ese color y no el rojo como me imagino que los abras estudiado-Sirius reía al ver mi cara-es por eso que no nos han saltado encima y Dumbledore les permitió la entrada al colegio.

Aaaahhhh!-exclame-lo que aun no entiendo es por qué van a entrar a Hogwarts y a nuestro curso, se por su apariencia que no tienen 11 años pero no deberían entrar a primero?-le pregunte mientras procesaba la información.

Bueno-respondió el mayor de los vampiros, Carlisle para evacuar mis dudas-Dumbledore nos busco y nos conto por lo que está pasando en mundo mágico y nos pidió ayuda, como has acertado no tenemos 11 años y ellos no van a entrar a primero sino a quinto por lo que tengo entendido al mismo curso que ustedes-pero lo corte, una bombilla se prendió en mi cabeza.

Niñeros!-grite-yo no necesito niñeros Sirius y mucho menos Harry hemos pasado por mucho como para que ahora nos salgan con esto!-exclame furiosa viéndolos a todos con mala cara.

Qué? Porque? Bella tiene razón Sirius esto es ridículo-Harry también se había levantado de la mesa indignado.

Chicos tranquilos, no es por eso, no lo vean así todo esto no es más que por seguridad, las cosas ya no están tan tranquilas como antes, Harry tu sabes muy bien que Voldemort lo único que quiere de ti es matarte y tu Bella aunque no estés relacionada directamente con el por una cicatriz como la de tu hermano él sabe quién eres y lo que significas para tu hermano por lo cual nos lleva a deducir que si te tiene a ti, tiene a tu hermano así de fácil-pacientemente nos explico Sirius.

Bu…Bueno si pero aun así, yo no necesito niñeras, se defenderme muy bien por algo soy junto con Hermi la mejor de la clase-le explique con el propósito de que cambiara de opinión- y en el caso de protección que se la den a Harry, yo no busco problemas, mi hermanito los trae con él.

Gracias hermanita trata de zafarte por otro medio-me respondió mi gemelo enojado.

Bata chicos, esto no está en discusión, las cosas se manejaran tal y como se a planeado y ustedes no lo van a cambiar-nos advirtió mi padrino viéndonos a los dos, los demás integrantes de la casa nos veían unos asombrados y otros simplemente callados ya nos conocían lo suficiente-y bella eso de que tu no buscas problemas ni tú te lo crees, pasas más castigada que en clase y ni que hablar si te juntas con Fred y George- se quedo en silencio pero su cara lo decía todo.

Con fastidio le respondí- hay no me digas y tú eras un santo cuando estabas en Hogwars de alguien lo herede así que no te hagas el señor correcto canuto, además son Fred y George los que me han enseñado todo lo que se-me hice la desentendida.

Bella!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-no digas mentiras tu eres igual o peor que nosotros-dijeron molestos y volviendo a centrarse en su comida.

Bueno, bueno ya si! basta de discutir-dijo Hermi ya cansada-tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir y piénsalo Bella es mejor así -dirigió una mirada a los nuevos-este año son los TIMOS y debemos prepararnos para salir lo mejor posible y creo que si no haces tantas… travesuras-pensó en la palabra adecuada-me podrías ayudar con Ron y Harry.

Voy a pensarlo, no prometo nada-le dije guiñándoles un ojo a los gemelos, que me veían divertidos ellos sabían que nunca dejaría de hacer bromas mi parte merodeadora siempre estaba presente en mi-yo le acababa de preguntar a la Señora Weasley cuando podíamos ir por los útiles de este año, pero me dijo que debíamos planearlo todos juntos, pero me dijo que debíamos planearlo todos juntos o por mi voy hoy mismo necesito un nuevo equipo de limpieza para mi escoba.

Yo también no veo el problema de ir hoy- expuso Hermione dándoles una mirada a todos.

Yo tampoco, bueno si mi mama está de acuerdo- dijo Ron mientras se le ponían las orejas rojas de la vergüenza por tener que pedirle permiso.

Ya recibieron sus cartas? Y ustedes ya tienen todo comprado?-les pregunto el Señor Weasley

No recién llegamos hace unos días y nos instalamos en la casa que tenemos aquí en Londres y las cartas si ya las tienen pero…-se corto Carlisle viendo a su hija Alice

El Problema es que no tenemos ni idea de donde podemos comprar esa lista de útiles tan extraña, no creo que en el centro comercial encuentre un lugar donde vendad calderos y varitas-exclamo exasperada la cara de duende mientras todos nosotros reíamos descontroladamente por su cara de indignación.

Tranquila cuando mi hermana y yo recibimos nuestra primera carta pensamos lo mismo-Harry me miro recordando uno de los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas.

Bueno lo primero que necesitaran es dinero muggle, para cambiarlo en Gringotts, no sé si van a abrir una cámara ahí de una vez creo que eso sería lo adecuado ya que ahora también pertenecen a este mundo-les informa el Señor Weasley

Creo que sería una buena opción Carlisle-por primera vez oí su voz y quede atontada mirándolo, el era perfecto y su voz como no también debía de serlo era suave como aterciopelada, no sé por qué motivos suspire y todos me dieron miradas extrañas… Rayos! Que me pasa?-lo que necesitaríamos es a alguien que nos acompañe en todo esto ya que es un poco confuso todo esto-me dirigió una mirada como rogándome a que me ofreciera yo.

Claro!-dijo Sirius- porque no los acompañas tu Arthur- se dirigió al él ignorando las miradas que no cesaban entre Edward y yo y las enojas de mi hermano que ya se había enterado de ellas.

No creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda, aunque me parece fascinante la vida de los muggles no soy de gran ayuda creo que los mejore serian Bella, Harry y Hermione ya que ellos si conocen ese tipo de vida-nos hecho un vistazo el Señor Weasley.

Si tienes razón, pero será mejor que vallan solo Bella y Hermione-se dirigió a nosotras Sirius-lo mejor será que Harry no salga de la casa hasta después de la audiencia, están de acuerdo chicas?-nos pregunto de vuelta.

Si…si no, no veo problema- trague el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta ante la expectativa de pasar un día con el- verdad Hermi-ella me devolvió la mirada asustada por la misma expectativa que yo.

Se los agradeceríamos mucho chicas y serian de gran ayuda para nosotros-nos dijo la Señora Cullen con una mirada de lo más humilde por lo cual no pudimos negarnos-además nos podrán informar mas sobre el colegio y lo hacen ahí el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que ya aquí nos informaríamos mas.

Claro- me salió una risa nerviosa- pero usted y su esposo también van a entrar como estudiantes?-eso sí que sería extraño.

Oh no-se rio ante mi ocurrencia- Carlisle y yo estaremos en Hogwarts en otras tareas yo seré profesora de estudios muggles y el ayudara a la Señora Pomfrey en la enfermería, el es medico en el mundo muggle-nos explico amablemente.

El resto del día nos la pasamos de lo más aburrido, Hermione leía o conversaba de lo más interesada con el Señor Cullen o Carlisle como nos habían pedido que lo llamáramos, Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico teniendo como espectadores a Emmett y Jasper que estaban asombros de lo grandioso del juego, Esme ayudaba a la Señora Weasley con las comidas mientras Rosalie y Alice conversaba de moda viendo unas revistas que habían traído con ellas, esta ultima me mandaba miras extrañas de vez en cuando ya que su hermano Edward y yo éramos los únicos que no hacíamos nada más que mirarnos a escondidas del otro yo lo había descubierto en un par de ocasiones y el a mí.

Recostada sobre el sofá jugando con mi varita y una luz en la punta de esta se me paso el día volando tratando de ignorarlo, lo cual no conseguí. Cuando ya había oscurecido y todos cenado ellos anunciaron que se retiraban y nos recordaban que mañana nos recogería a Hermione a mí para ayudarlos con los pendientes que tenían antes de ir al Callejón Diagon a los demás los veríamos allá a excepción de Harry que debía quedarse por lo cual yo le compraría todo lo necesario, el no estaba muy contento pero se resigno rápidamente.

Sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya-me dijo mi amiga- mañana será un largo día para todos.

Si buenas noches a todos-me despedí mientras subía las escalera y un coro de buenas noches fui mi respuesta.

Ayer te dormiste en mi cama bella-me reclamo Ron-pero no importa, para que sepas tu compartes habitación con Ginny y Hermione.

Lo siento _Ronnie_-lo pique-que molesto eres ni que no hubieran habitaciones en esta casa-le di la espalda y me fui junto a Hermione que ya me esperaba en la puerta contigua junto con Ginny que se reía de la cara de su hermano-buenas noches Harry te quiero-le lance un beso de buena noches.

Yo también Bella que descanses-con una sonrisa entro a su habitación con Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Mundo muggle

En la mañana después de desayunar estábamos en la sala esperando a que los Cullen llegaran, mi hermano Harry se encontraba nuevamente molesto por no poder ir al Callejón Diagon con el resto de nosotros.

Pero yo quiero ir-añadió luego de muchas y muchas suplicas.

Ya lo sabemos Harry pero si Sirius y los de la orden creen que es mejor que te quedes aquí yo puede traerte todo lo que quieras tu solo dime-trato Hermi de lograr que se tranquilizara.

No es lo mismo, no puedo ir y ver que me gusta o que hay nuevo en las tiendas-bueno tenía razón.

Hermano te juro que si veo algo que valga la pena, le pediré dinero a Bella para comprártelo- dijo Ron feliz.

Vaya ahora soy banco-me reí de las ideas de Ron-hermanito te quiero y en otro momento te abría ayudado a escapar para que fueras con nosotros pero creo que Sirius tiene razón ahora es mas peligros para ti salir y qué decir de tu audiencia, ya todo el mundo mágico debe de haberse enterado.

Además el Profeta no ha dejado de decir que tu y Dumbledore mienten, ya muchos magos y brujas deben de pensar que es verdad- dijo Hermione apoyándome.

Deberías de no se… planear una buena defensa para la audiencia y así evitar que te expulsen-Ron como no.

No seas tonto Ron a Harry no lo van a expulsar y menos teniendo al Profesor Dumbledore de su lado. Hay que ser positivos-le dije-Harry de verdad lo siento vas a ver que dentro de poco vamos a estar en Hogwarts y todo será como siempre paz y tranquilidad haciéndoles la vida imposible a los de Slytherin-eso hasta a mi me emocionaba.

Un claxon sonó a fuera de la casa de los Black. Advirtiéndonos de que los Cullen ya estaban aquí, en menos de un segundo alguien tocaba la puerta.

Suspire sonoramente-nos vemos más tarde si? te quiero-le di un meso en la mejilla y luego me dirigía a la puerta-vamos Hermi te veremos en un rato Ron- y ahí parada en la puerta estaba Alice Cullen con una gran sonrisa.

Hola Bella-grito muy emocionada sin duda-están listas? debemos irnos tengo planeado un gran día.

Oh si, si, Hermione vamos- la llame, no sé que la estaba atrasando.

Lo siento estoy lista casi olvido mi llave, tú tienes la tuya?-añadió dándome una mirada.

Si aquí la tengo-se la mostré desde mi cuello en donde la llevaba colgada.

Seguimos a Alice hacia un flamante Volvo gris estacionado en la calzada seguido de un Mercedes negro también muy lujoso.

Nosotras iremos con Edward y Jasper en el volvo, en el Mercedes van Carlisle con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett-comento Alice saltando a nuestro alrededor.

Wow lindos autos-mencione impresionada por lo lujoso de estos.

Si verdad? En nuestra familia amamos la velocidad-menciono Alicia dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera del auto saludando a su pareja que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante.

Vaya! Tienen algo en común contigo bella-dijo Hermi a mi lado también impresionada por los autos.

Si-pero no dije nada mas ahí ante mi estaba el dios griego más perfecto que haya existido abriéndonos la puerta trasera como todo un caballero; guapo y caballeroso que más se puede pedir.

Buenos días señoritas-nos dijo y por lo menos a mi me dejo deslumbrada mientras me dirigía una mirada y una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me encantaría creer que era exclusivamente mía.

No sabía qué cara tenía en ese momento, debía de ser muy graciosa ya que el se reía disimuladamente o eso intentaba. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía coordina ninguna oración coherente en ese momento.

Vas a subir- me pregunto mientras su sonrisa iba desapareciendo mientras era sustituida por la preocupación.

Aaaa si! Ho hola- tartamudee sin moverme ni un centímetro.

Oiga ustedes dos!-grito alguien desde el otro lado-Vamos a irnos hoy o esperamos a mañana-nos recrimino su hermano Emmett con impaciencia con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana del Mercedes.

Y eso fui suficiente para hacerme reaccionar del ridículo que estaba haciendo frente a él. Genial debe creer que soy una tonta, lentamente aparte la mirada de su rostro y la dirigía a suelo así tal vez lograra concentrarme. Funciono. Empecé a caminar así el auto en silencio y más roja que la luz de los semáforos.

Lo siente-murmure aun con la cabeza baja pasando a su lado.

Ese color te sienta muy bien Bella-me dijo coquetamente.

Quede en shock, que me había dicho, no de seguro me lo imagine, esto me está afectando demasiado. Termine de subirme a la parte trasera del auto junto a Hermione y Alice, mientras Edward se subía al del conductor y ponía en marcha el auto. No pude evitar darme cuenta de la sonrisa torcida que llevaba en el rostro y las miradas que me dirigían mis acompañantes.

Pasa algo-me pregunto Hermi en voz baja.

Nada- le respondí rápidamente y volviendo la vista hacia la ventana, para evitar más preguntas.

El viaje fue corto, rápidamente llegamos a la sucursal bancaria que se encontraba dentro de un centro comercial, mientras descendíamos Alice no dejo de preguntarnos cosas sobre moda a las cuales no le preste atención.

Bueno Bella, Hermione ustedes son las que más conocen los dos mundos que nos aconsejan-pregunto Carlisle con tono amable.

Bueno….-empezó Hermione-lo más importante creo es el dinero que deben cambiar en Gringotts para abrir la cámara que quieren y hacer las compras necesarias para entra a Hogwarts- me devolvió la mirada para que aportara algo. Sin duda todavía la ponían nerviosa los vampiros.

También deben de llevar sus objetos personales o que crean importantes porque una vez en el colegio no podremos salir más que para ir a Hosmeade-añadí recordando lo que usualmente hacíamos en Hogwarts cuando teníamos tiempo libre.

Que es Hosmeg-pregunto el grandulón Emmett.

No es Hogmeg-lo corregí- es Hosmeade y es una comunidad completamente mágica así que ahí no encontraras nada de lo que ves en este centro comercial.

Ósea que no hay tiendas de ropa y zapatos-la rubia pregunto entre asombrada y asustada.

Si, si las hay pero de ropa para magos, como túnicas simples o sombreros de punta, vestidos para las mujeres y traje para los hombre-menciono mi amiga.

Oh no!-exclamo la duende asustada-tengo que ir de compras antes de irnos a Hogwars-empezó a recorrer con la mirada el centro comercial- no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir un año así, la moda cambia todo el tiempo! Rose vamos dejemos a los chicos con los tramites esos, Esme nos acompañas?

Si Alice creo necesitar unas cosas "muggles"-menciono con una sonrisa adecuándose a esos nuevos términos-Ustedes chicas nos acompañan.

Si-

No- Hermione y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

A Bella no le gustan las compras a menos de que sean a Zonko y a la tienda de escobas- añadió Hermi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nosotros vamos con las chicas-dijo Jasper, por él y Emmett.

Si los tramites bancarios aburren, mejor que vaya Edward el ya es aburrido-una gran sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro de Emmett-y tal vez esta chica me cuente un poco más sobre la magia siento que esto va a estar muy bueno.

Bueno yo me voy con Carlisle y Edward prefiero el Banco que los probadores, luego los alcanzamos- irónicamente añadí necesitaba ciertas cosas y algunas prendas pero la efusividad de Alice no me decía nada bueno.

Me di media vuelta dándoles la espalda a todos y encaminándome a la sucursal Bancaria luego de unos pasos Edward y Carlisle se me unieron. Entramos y los Cullen fueron recibidos con muchas miradas unas de asombro y otras no tanto, las mujeres que ahí se encontraban no despegaban sus ojos de ello y no sé porque eso me estaba empezando a molestar. Ellos no son nada mío, porque me siento asi?-me cuestione-es como cuando Harry se lanzaba miradas con la estúpida de Cho, mis celos de hermana y que ella no me agradara en lo mas mínimo no ayudaban mucho….Un momento celos, CE-LOS, no estoy equivocada, no puedo sentir… eso si apenas tenemos horas de haberlos conocido, de haberlo conocido a él… pero viendo a esas mujeres comérselos con la mirada muchas más dirigidas a él me molesta y mucho.

Quiero…quiero echarles un maleficio a todas ellas y que dejen de mirarlo… por Merlín no me puede gustar Edward Cullen, no a mi no me puede gustar nadie, no después de lo que le hice a Cedric, no cuando todas las personas a la que quiero muren con culpa de Voldemort.

Trague saliva ante ese pensamiento, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no ahora. Le doy una mirada a Edward que se encuentra a mi lado mientras Carlisle es pasado a una sala con el gerente, el me la devuelve con un sonrisa torcida-mi favorita- mientras me invita a sentarme.

Por Merlín estaba muerta, me gustaba y mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

Mundo Mágico parte 1

Pasamos poco tiempo buscando a Hermione y a los demás Cullen. Los encontramos en una tienda de zapatos de diseñador, una tienda a la cual nunca entraría dado a sus precios exageradamente altos.

El tiempo que duramos en la sucursal bancaria fue poco, al parecer Carlisle ya había informado del retiro que iba a realizar y ya lo tenían todo preparado y ahora un pequeño maletín acompañaba a Carlisle.

Cuando al fin logramos sacar a una muy molesta Alice de la tienda de zapatos, nos reunimos para poder decidir nuestro siguiente pasó.

Me niego-exclame molesta- no me voy a pasar todo el día de tienda en tienda Alice.

Pero Bella…-un adorable puchero adornaba su rostro de duende, tal vez pensaba que con eso me iba a convencer pero yo estaba más que acostumbrada.

No Alice, estuvimos en el Banco a lo mucho media hora y tu ya recorriste unas quince tiendas y llevas más de veinte paquetes-le dijo Edward apoyándome y dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana.

Además-intervino mi amiga- los demás nos están esperando en el Callejón Diagon y tenemos mucho que comprar.

Es cierto-afirma Carlisle-es hora de irnos y sin más escándalos Alice.

Cuando el padre de la familia Cullen hablo todos siguieron sus ordenes, aunque unas personas- Alice- no lo hicieron de buena gana.

El viaje en auto fue corto, me había sentado al lado de Edward por sugerencia de Alice alegando que así podría darle las direcciones de mejor manera. Por otro lado Hermione era bombardeada con un montón de preguntas de Alice sobre Hogwarts a las cuales ella respondía un poco más relajada y con toda la sabiduría con que contaba.

Alice era muy extrovertida y un poco hiperactiva-cuando no se trata de compras, eso ya lo pude comprobar- pero se veía que era una gran persona y muy honesta y directa ya que cuando Hermione le contaba algo y no le gusta se lo hacía saber o daba su propia opinión, por lo menos en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que podríamos ser amigas valoraba mucho esas cualidades en una persona y es que ser hermana gemela del elegido no ayudaba mucho a tener amigos sinceros y sin un interés de por medio.

Suspire aliviada en cuanto divise la calle en donde estaba ubicada la entrada del caldero chorreante y es que entre Edward y yo se había instalado un silencio tenso incluyendo miraditas por parte de ambos, por lo cual lo que mas deseaba era distraerme un poco en el Callen Diagon.

Es ahí-le señale-puedes aparcar por aquí, volveremos a salir por aquí para recoger los autos-le avise, sin despegar la vista del frente.

Perfecto, gracias-me dijo y yo me quede con ganas de escuchar un ratito mas su voz melodiosa.

Nos bajamos del auto y esperamos a que los demás Cullen se reunieran con nosotros para indicarles el lugar. Les explique que debían recordarlo ya que si seguían en Hogwars por los años que nos quedaban esa era la entrada desde Londres y que una vez que la chimenea de su casa estuviera conectada a la red-flu esa seria otro medio para poder llegar.

Ellos me explicaron que no tendrían problemas en recordarlo ya que los vampiros cuentan con una excelente memoria entre otras habilidades. Con lo cual Mi amiga Hermione se enfrasco en una interesante conversación con el líder Carlisle a la cual le hubiera puesto más atención de no ser por Edward que me coloco a mi lado y no me dejaba por nada.

Desde ya estas empezando con tus labores de guardaespaldas?-le pregunte con sorna, no me gustaba que lo hiciera, me desilusionaba pensar que por esa razón se mantenía cerca de mí.

Sonrió y yo me quede como boba-No para nada, es que me gusta estar cerca de ti, eres una persona muy interesante Bella y muy hermosa si me permites-no lo podía creer el me había dicho hermosa e interesante.

Es adorable ese sonrojo tuyo-ese comentario aumento más mi sonrojo por lo cual ahora de seguro parecía la luz roja del semáforo.

Ehhhh gracias?-logre decirle pero más salió mas en pregunta

Llegamos-les informe-traten de pasar lo mas inadvertidos posible por favor no quiero a más personas detrás de mi preguntándome por mi hermano o por…-me corte- bueno solo no vean a nadie mucho tiempo y caminen muy rápido.

Bella?-me llamo Hermione-no creo que pasen muy inadvertidos que digamos, míralos y mira su ropa-me recordó.

Por Merlín!-exclame viéndolos-bueno no importa ustedes deberían ser mas terroríficos y menos hermosos-no pude evitar darle una mirada a cierta persona-solo ignoren a todo el mundo si? Y no hablen yo lo hare de ser necesario.

Todos asintieron dándome a entender que iban a hacer lo que les dije. Respire profundamente y entre.

Todo estaba igual que siempre lleno de brujas y magos hablando, comiendo o bebiendo, Tom e encontraba en su puesto conversando con un mago así que sin saludar a nadie trate de llegar lo más rápido posible a la puerta trasera sin ser vista pero el destino no estaba de mi parte.

Señorita Potter!-exclamo Tom en cuanto me vio pasar-que gusto tenerla por aquí.

Hola Tom-de reojo vi como varias cabezas se volteaban a verme y otros cuchicheaban entre si- gracias pero ya me vo….-me corto.

Necesita una habitación? Donde está el Señor Potter? Oh señorita Granger! Usted también por aquí? Y quienes son ellos?-tantas preguntas estaban colmando mi paciencia.

No Tom no necesitamos una habitación gracias-le dijo forzando una sonrisa-mi hermano-baje la voz-está haciendo otras diligencias y lo siento mucho pero tenemos muchas cosas que comprar para el colegio así que con permiso-me di la vuela si salí volando de ahí mientras a mis espaldas todavía escuchaba a la gente murmurar sobre mi hermano y yo.

Adiós Tom-escuche a Hermione decirle a Tom para luego seguirme junto con los Cullen, los cuales no habían dicho una sola palabra pero miraban todo muy asombrados.

Maldita sea! Magos metiches! Uuyyy como los odio! Aaarrgggg-murmuraba para mi misma, me molestaba de sobre manera que la gente nos creyera héroes o famosos por algo que en primera yo no hice y en segunda por algo que paso cuando aun usaba pañales.

No sé como hace Harry para ser amable cuando lo interrogan así-exclame en el momento en que me paraba al frente de la pared de ladrillos.

Bueno Harry tiene más paciencia que tu Bella y no le gusta ser grosero… como tú y bueno ya está acostumbrado-me dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa y colocándose a mi lado.

Gracias amiga tus palabras me hacen ver lo buena persona que soy- sarcasmo puro era lo que salía de mi boca.

No te enojes, sabes que te quiero-

Los demás Cullen están todos detrás de nosotras con la interrogante en el rostro y muy apretujados en el pequeño espacio en donde estábamos.

Hermoso lugar-exclamo Emmett en voz alto-ahora que le pedimos lo que necesitamos a la pared?-pregunto.

Emmett!-lo reprendió Esme y Rosalie a la vez.

No- le dije riendo-miren y aprendan-en ese momento saque mi varita y toque los ladrillos correspondientes y poco a poco ante nuestros ojos-unos incrédulos- apareció el Callejón Diagon, con magos y brujas de aquí para allá y muchos jóvenes y niños emocionados por sus comprar y la próxima entrada a clases.

Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon-les dije con una sonrisa, Hermione a mi lado se reía bajo por las expresiones de los vampiros al ver el lugar.

Vaya!-exclamaron varios al mismo tiempo-esto es impresionante- acoto Carlisle viendo todo a su alrededor.

La magia es impresionante, si- me encantaba mi mundo y no me molesta en ocultarlo.

Bueno vamos que tenemos mucho que comprar-nos recordó Hermione comenzando a caminar-por donde empezamos-me pregunto luego de un rato caminando.

Obvio que por Gringotts- le dije- necesito hacer mi retiro igual que tu y ellos deben cambiar su dinero muggle por galeones, ya luego podemos ir por lo que deben de comprar ellos que nosotras ya tenemos y luego por lo que todos necesitamos.

Está bien, tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo con migo- quiero un libro nuevo, algo interesante-comento.

Yo también, tu busca uno y yo otro y cuando terminemos de leerlos los intercambiamos-mi amiga y yo éramos unas come libros.

Me puedo unir a ese acuerdo, me encanta la lectura y creo que en este lugar voy a encontrar una muy buena-nos dijo Edward caminado a mi lado.

No me había percatado de su presencia- cla…claro qu…que si, si!- tartamudee, el me ponía muy nerviosa.

Hermione se reía lo mas disimuladamente posible- ahí está Gringotts- nos dijo a todos sacándome de la intensa mirada que compartíamos Edward y yo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del banco los vampiros se asombraron por la estructura- el reluciente mármol blanco y las grandes puertas de bronce asombraban a cualquiera- y la placa que descansaba en la entrada de esta.

_«Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí.»_

Leyó Alice para todos-Interesante- acordó.

Si claro-exclamo Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco-podemos entrar, por primera vez me están molestando tantas miradas-estaba molesta.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la atención que recibíamos, los magos se quedaban congelados ante la belleza de las Cullen y las brujas murmuraban y reían en cuando pasaban al lado de los chicos, eso me molesto, les di una mirada molesta a unas chicas que cuchicheaban cerca de donde estábamos Edward y yo y por supuesto que las chicas no murmuraban por mi.

Vamos a mí también me fastidian la personas chismosas y sin nada que hacer-dije lo bastante alto como para que todos a un kilometro a la redonda me escuchara y entre muy molesta.

Nos acercamos a un cubículo en donde estaba un duende realizando unas cuentas muy concentrado, un ligero carraspeo de mi parte lo saco de su labor.

Y esa cosas que son?-pregunto Emmett a mi espalda- duendes o eso creo-le respondió Jasper que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

Buenos días, tenemos varios trámites que realizar y necesito que sea lo más rápido posible-no me gustaban estas creaturas siempre estaban irritados y yo no tenía paciencia ni ganas de aguantarlos.

Señorita Potter-exclamo-cuáles son esos trámites que desea realizar-sonrió lo más creíblemente posible, le molestaba mucho mis exigencias.

Buenos mi amiga Hermione Granger y yo deseamos realizar un retiro de nuestras bóvedas-le dije- y aquí los señores presentes quieren abrir una nueva cuenta y cambiar dinero muggle por galeones.

Por supuesto y díganme-esta vez se dirigió a los Cullen- por que desean abrir una cuenta con nosotros, nunca los había visto por aquí y principalmente que creaturas son ustedes por lo que veo no son simples humanos o me equivoco-su mirada era de curiosidad.

Bueno- tomo la palabra Carlisle- entraremos a Hogwarts este año, mi esposa y yo como ayudante de enfermería y profesora respectivamente y mis hijos como estudiantes por lo cual nos interesa cambiar una buena suma de dinero para no tener que realizar este trámite nuevamente en el futuro.

Ohhh-exclamo el duende-y que son?-pregunto nuevamente.

Ahhh claro, bueno nosotros somos… uhhh somos…-se notaba que no sabía si decir o no vampiros, no quería que el duende se echara a correr escandalizado.

Son vampiros-le ayude- que no lo ve-estaba molesta- podemos ya hacer todo esto rápido.

El duende se quedo mudo-gracias al cielo-y cambio su actitud para con nosotros, de seguro asustado de que si no nos complacía ellos le chuparían toda la sangre. Eso fue bueno, rápidamente llamo a otro duende para que nos llevara a Hermione y a mí hasta nuestras bóvedas para nuestro retiro y él se quedaba con los Cullen realizando los otros trámites.

Edward se ofreció a acompañarnos aunque le dije que no era necesario, pero como no me callo diciendo que no nos me dejaría ir solas y que estaba muy interesado en ver este sistema bancario; no le creí claro, pensaba que era otra treta como guardaespaldas pero las miradas y risitas que nos dirigía mi amiga Hermione me decían otra cosa, luego tendría que hablar con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

La cara de los Cullen no tenia precio y mantener la cordura en estos momentos era una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida y todo por qué? Bueno luego de ver la cara de asombro y aspecto desaliñado de los Cullen al salir de Gringotts me di una idea de lo que tuvieron que pasar allá abajo en las cámaras, además de que con Edward paso algo similar y es que el con una confianza infinita se ofreció a acompañarnos a Hermione y a mí a nuestra cámara pero en el momento en que el vagón comenzó a moverse su confianza desapareció como por arte de magia.

Es la cosa más extraña y aterrorizante por la que he pasado en casi cien años- fueron sus palabras acompañadas por unos ojos tan grandes y su cabello mas despeinado de lo normal. Fue ahí en donde empezó mi tortura. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, aun cuando nos reunimos con el resto de los Cullen me estaba riendo. Luego de un rato ya me dolían los costados de mi cuerpo por lo que trate de tranquilizarme y concentrarme en la tarea que teníamos por delante, eso sí haciendo una nota mental de contarles lo sucedido a los gemelos para otra sesión de risas.

Carraspee mi garganta para llamar la atención de todos-bueno mmm… por donde empezamos? Vamos por las varitas?-mis ojos se dirigieron a los diferentes rostros de los Cullen.

Hasta que por fin dejas de reír-Rosalie estaba molesta, termino de guardar el pequeño espejo con el que terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

Lo siento, pero sus rostros no tenían precio, que nunca se montaron en una montaña rusa?-mi rostro reflejaba confusión.

Si de hecho, muchas veces, pero…-empezó a decir Alice quien iba tomada del brazo de un muy serio Jasper.

Pero eso fue aterrador…si… aterrador nunca me imagine todo eso estuviera de bajo de Londres-termino Emmett por su hermana pequeña.

Hemos visto cosas extrañas en estos años de existencia- acoto Carlisle-pero nunca como esto, nada como esto.

Años de existencia? Cuantos años tendrán cada uno? Cuantos años tendrá Edward? Pero recordé preguntárselos después-bueno pues tendrán que acostumbrarse a este y otros tipos de cosas más-les dije-háganse a la idea de que todo lo que creían imposible si existe y esta en este mundo-fue sincera si les contara todo por lo que he tenido que pasar y conocer por mi hermano Harry terminarían con una expresión peor que lo de Gringotts.

De verdad?-esta vez por fin Jasper hablo-cualquier cosa?-se le notaba la curiosidad-mmm dragones?

Ahhhh?-lo mire extrañada hasta ahora había hablado muy poco y su voz era tan encantarada como la del resto aun para su aspecto retraído.

Disculpa a Jasper el es el más nuevo en nuestro estilo de vida y aun le cuesta abstenerse de la sangre humana-me informo Carlisle al ver mi expresión.

Ohhhh-exclame- bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta sip hay dragones de hecho en Gringotts por lo que se hay uno pero de seguro su cámara no es de alta seguridad por lo cual no lo pudieron ver

Que lastima-se quejaba Emmett como un niño-me gustaría cazar uno, que tan fuertes serán?-se preguntaba a el mismo.

Emmett!-lo reprendió su madre Esme- como se te ocurre recuerda que no queremos problemas-le recordó con una mirada sumamente maternal que me hizo sonreír.

Oh ma!-ahora si parecía un niño.

Emmett basta compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad-se quejo Rosalie volviendo los ojos en blanco, ante lo infantil de su pareja.

Lamento decirte Emmett que es imposible cazar un dragón de hecho están protegidos por el Ministerio como muchas otras especies-le advertí, tendría que darle una lista para que no tuvieran problemas en sus salidas de caza-bueno este es Ollivanders, no hay mejor lugar aquí para comprar sus varitas vamos-les dije entrando a la tienda.

La compra de las varitas fue más normal de lo que me imaginaba a excepción de la curiosidad de Ollivanders por los Cullen. Luego de la compra de las varitas nos dirigimos a la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin en donde Alice y Rosalie hicieron un berrinche por lo feas que eran y lo poco que las favorecerían. Las siguientes tiendas fueron la librería Flourish y Blotts en donde estuvimos más tiempo del necesario Carlisle, Edward, Hermione y yo dado nuestro gusto por la lectura, me gusto saber que tenía algo en común con Edward, pero la diversión se termino cuando nos tuvimos que ir dado el escando que estaba haciendo Emmett, en este lugar por fin dimos con los demás Weasleys pero como algunos estábamos en otro mundo Esme muy amablemente acordó con la Sra. Weasley que nos veríamos todos en Grimmauld Place para antes de la hora de la cena para luego seguir nuestro camino por separado.

Pasamos a suministrarnos de ingredientes en la Botica de Slug & Jigger y por una lechuza para los Cullen en el Emporio de la Lechuza-estaban bastante sorprendidos con el hecho de que era el primer animal que no se alejaba de ellos por su instinto- luego pasamos por un delicioso helado obviamente para Hermi y para mí en la Heladería Florean Fortescue el cual estaba delicioso.

Una vez que terminamos las compras necesarias para nuestra vuelta a Hogwarts-yo con dos de cada cosa para mi hermanito- por fin podría ir a mi lugar favorito en todo el Callejón Diagon la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

Di un gritillo de excitación cuando por fin divise la tienda. Salí lo más rápido que pude-sin sufrir un accidente- hacia ella no lo podía evitar. Para muchos yo era un peligro cuando estaba en mis dos piernas, pasaba más tiempo en el piso que de pie, pero en el aire, en mi escoba era otra caso, yo amaba volar y tener la sensación de total libertad era la experiencia más excitante que hubiera tenido jamás.

Qué hay de interesante en esta tienda?-escuche preguntar a Alice pero yo ya tenía mi rumbo fijado y nada ni nadie me detendría-Es una tienda de Quidditch, es normal ver a Bella o Harry por aquí ellos aman el deporte y lo llevan en la sangre-respondió Hermione por mí.

No escuche mas entre a la tienda con los Cullen y Hermi detrás de mí, respire profundamente amaba el olor a escoba nueva. Sabía que comprar por lo que me dirigí al mostrador en busca de ayuda, ya luego daría un vistazo por ahí, tal vez le lleve a Harry un presente para subirle el ánimo.

Buenas Tarde en que pue… oh señorita Potter es un gusto tenerla por aquí y el señor Potter?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo para encontrar a mi hermano él era el famoso.

Buenas tardes, él no me pudo acompañar ah…por motivos personales-agregue, esperaba que no me hiciera más preguntas sobre el –necesito dos kits de mantenimiento para escobas por favor.

Qué modelo querida?-me pregunto de vuelta mientras echaba un vistazo a mis acompañantes los cuales curioseaban por toda la tienda, solo Hermi estaba a mi lado a ella no le gustaba volar era buena en todo menos en montarse en una escoba.

Para saetas de fuego-volví mi vista al encargado-voy a echar un vistazo por ahí-adelante con toda confianza.

Tienes una de estas?-Emmett, Edward y Jasper estaban en la sección de escobas por lo que me dirigí ahí a verlas más de cerca.

Si una de estas por qué?

Vaya!-exclamo -según dice aquí es la escoba más rápida que hay.

Si de hecho las usan los equipos profesionales de Quidditch y en Hogwarts solo mi hermano y yo la tenemos, es un poco costosa, pueden alcanzar los 150 km/h en 10 segundos-me encantaba presumir mi escoba y ellos tenían los ojos mi grandes por el asombro.

Debes de tener mucho dinero-no era una pregunta era una afirmación, pero la rubia lo hacía con un tono que me empezaba a molestar

Para nada, bueno si tengo suficiente dinero en mi cámara como para vivir el resto de mi vida pero no lo gastaría de esa manera, las saetas fueron un regalo de Sirius ahhh… pero no se lo digan a nadie- creo que no debí decir eso.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa no creía que ellos fueran a decir algo al fin y al cabo eran parte de la orden así que estaban de nuestro lado, pero aun no les tenía la suficiente confianza como para contar ciertas cosas. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado hasta que levante la vista y me tope con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, seria por mi?.

Pasa algo?-pregunto con el seño fruncido-puedes estar tranquila no diremos nada de lo que nos cuentes, normalmente no hablamos con muchos humanos.

Reí, no sé como lo hacía pero con solo una mirada suya todo cambiaba-está bien te creo, van a comprar algo?-les pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Crees que nos permitan llevar unas de estas?-estaba sorprendida-nos enseñarías a volar?.

Claro!-exclame asombrada-pero con una condición-les pedí.

La que quieras-tenía una sonrisa torcida que me dejaba como boba, sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar las ideas- si quedan en Gryffindor y hay audiciones para Quidditch tienen que entrar al equipo-ya me imaginaba la paliza que les daríamos a los de Slytherin con tantas Saetas en el equipo.

Porque tienes esa sonrisa?-Hermione me saco de mi hermoso sueño-que estas planeando ahora?.

Nada, no se a lo que te refieres-me volvía hacia los Cullen-Trato?

Trato-aceptaron los tres al mismo tiempo-esto va a estar genial-murmure, pero sabía que ellos me habían escuchado.


	8. Chapter 8

Sentimientos encontrados cap. 8

La Vuelta a casa fue tranquila en comparación con el agitado día que había tenido. Como acordó Esme llegamos a Grimmauld Place antes de la hora de la cena, los Cullen por supuesto no se quedaron- dada su dieta- y minutos antes de empezar a cenar se disculparon y retiraron hacia su hogar que por lo que me entere se encontraba a tan solo unas casas de distancia.

Los días siguientes a nuestro día de compras fueron tranquilos como también tensos; tranquilos porque me la pasaba feliz de estar lejos de mis tíos y en compañía de mis amigos y nuevos amigos y por que tenia la libertad de hacer mis deberes y leer sobre magia sin que nadie me interrumpiera, pero nada es perfecto, entre más cerca se encontrara la fecha de la audiencia de mi hermano más tensa me sentía y podía notar con solo una mirada lo asustado que se encontraba Harry y aunque trataba de darle ánimos y de asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien en muchas ocasiones ni yo misma estaba segura.

En otro tema mi relación con la familia Cullen iba mejor que bien, en poco tiempo esta singular familia se había convertido en algo muy importante no solo para mi sino para mis amigos y algunos de la orden. Y es que no en cualquier lugar encuentras tantas personalidades juntas y que a su vez se complementen.

Por un lado me encantaba pasar tiempo con Emmett y Alice ellos eran como los hermanos mayores que pasan su vida haciéndote reír y pasar vergüenzas, con Edward bueno no podía pasar mucho tiempo a solas ya que Mi adorado hermano lo evitaba a toda costa, me hice a la idea de que ya había notado las continuas miradas y lo nerviosos que nos poníamos cuando estábamos tan cerca llegue a creer que Edward no era del agrado de Harry pero una tarde esa idea abandono mi cabeza cuando luego de haber estado en la recamara de las chicas platicando baje por un bocadillo y me encontré con los chicos Cullen, los Weasley y Harry todos alrededor de la mesa jugando al ajedrez mágico, pero eso no fue lo más asombroso sino que Harry charlara con Edward como si fueran grandes amigos, lo que me llevo a suponer que Edward no era del agrado de Harry cuando de mi se tratara.

Por otro lado mi amiga Hermione disfrutaba pasar las tardes junto a Carlisle si suena extraña pero cuando de comparar y recomendar libros ella era toda una experta y por lo que vi Carlisle tampoco se quedaba atrás; otro caso era el de la señora Weasley que en un principio se sentía recia a compartir con ellos pero luego de una tarde de anécdotas junto con Esme sus preocupaciones volaron por la ventana ahora se pasan horas y horas preparando las comidas y platicando a lo que se les habían unido casi todos los adultos de la casa.

Ahora me encontraba preparándome para dormir tarea que sabia iba a ser imposible, los nervios me tenían en un constante temblor que ni yo misma podía controlar y no era para menos mañana mi hermano Harry tendría su audiencia en el ministerio de magia y no quería ni imaginarme qué pasaría si las cosas no salen como nosotros esperamos.

Terminaste-Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos en qué momento me había perdido en ellos-si ya termino-le respondí terminando de cepillar mis dientes.

Bells debes estar tranquila tu eres su único apoyo, si tu estas nerviosa el lo va a notar-se que trababa de ayudarme, ayudarnos más bien pero ni ella misma se sentía completamente segura.

Lo sé es solo que si las cosas no salen como esperamos yo no sé qué-me corte no podía seguir pensando así.

Haríamos bella, haríamos, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto los cuatro-me recordó, ella y Ron eran como mis hermanos-ahora porque no vas a ver a Harry y le deseas buenas noches por lo que escuche Ron está a punto de mandarle un Desmaius si no deja de caminar por toda la habitación como loco-me reí con lo último.

Suspire-está bien- tenía que tranquilizarme por mí y principalmente por él.

Toque la puerta de la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, para que enseguida se escuchara un "pase" por parte de Ron, asume mi cabeza para asegurarme que mi hermano se encontrara en la habitación y así fue.

Hola chicos-salude.

Bells pasa algo, pensé que ya estarías acostada-me respondió Ron, ya que Harry se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana con gesto ausente.

Ronnie me dejarías a solas con Harry un momento- le pregunte con cara de disculpa, ya era tarde y sabia que mañana seria un día bastante tenso para todos.

Claro Bella, tomate tu tiempo-mientras lo decía le daba una mirada a su amigo del alma, el también estaba muy nervioso se notaba.

Le di una última mirada de agradecimiento mientras me iba acercando a donde estaba mi hermano, el cual no había despegado la mirada de la ventana. En ese momento no lo aguante más, me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda con todo el amor que le tenía, sabía que me necesitaba más que nunca y yo lo necesitaba igual.

Harry-le llame con voz ahogada-hermanito-lo volví a intentar, funciono poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta y me correspondió el abrazo.

Te amo Bells y pase lo que pase mañana encontrare la forma de no dejarte sola en Hogwarts-y es que ese era su peor miedo que yo estuviera sola.

No hermanito, no pienses así todo va a salir bien y en dos días más estaremos tomando el expreso juntos-le di ánimos-Harry ellos no pueden expulsarte de Hogwarts por el simple hecho de haberte defendido de los dementores, recuerda lo que nos dijo Kingsley el profesor Dumbledore nunca nunca te dejaría solo en esto él fue el que intercedió por ti ante el ministerio.

Lo sé Bella, pero algo puede salir mal y que me expulsen y no sé qué haría si eso pasara Hogwarts es mi hogar y no soportaría estar sin ti tanto tiempo-me dijo aun abrazado fuertemente a mí.

Lo sé para mí también seria duro-me separe un poco para mirarlo, se veía agotado-ven-lo arrastre a su cama en donde la acomode y procedí a quitarle los tenis para que estuviera más cómodo.

Una vez realizada esa tarea le di la vuelta a la cama y me acosté al otro lado junto a él. Al notar mis intenciones se acomodo mejor dándome espacio en la pequeña cama y viendo en mi dirección para quedar cara a cara muy cerca uno del otro. Una vez acomodada me rodeo la cintura con una de sus brazos y yo me acurruque como cuando era una niña y dormíamos juntos.

Bella-me llamo, me limite a alzar mi mirada hacia la suya-te quiero y mañana hare todo lo posible para que no me expulsen lo prometo-tenía ganas de llorar pero me controle.

Lo sé y todo va a salir bien si no yo misma voy al ministerio y pateo algunos traseros por ti-lo hice reír, aligerar el ambiente eso estaba bien.

Me gustaría ver eso- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-me gustaría ver cincuenta kilos de gatita enfurecida-eso me hizo reír hasta a mi aunque fuera un mal chiste.

Gatita enfurecida, ese no lo había oído-trate de sonar indignada, pero la risa pudo conmigo-tu no pero todo Hogwarts si, eres toda una Griffindor-me respondió con orgullo.

Gracias se hace lo que se puede-le respondí, no me extrañaba el apodo en Hogwarts me llamaban de muchas maneras, uno mas no me afectaba en nada.

Bells- me llamo luego de un rato de silencio-te puedo preguntar algo?-

Si-me limite a responderle-que me quieres preguntar-estaba intrigada.

Te gusta el vampiro cierto?-me tense, como me preguntaba eso-y no te atrevas a mentirme sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa.

Diablos y ahora que le decía-a y..yo n..no sé de q..que me hablas-tartamudear no me ayudaba en nada.

Bella te conozco desde el vientre de nuestra madre, por favor dame algo de crédito y no te muerdas el labio te vas a hacer daño-me regaño y ahora que le decía nunca había tenido este tipo de charlas con él ni con nadie.

Harry vamos a hablar de chicos-le cuestione tal vez así lograba que se olvidara del tema por vergüenza.

Hermanita sé que esto es tan incomodo para ti como para mí, pero debes de entender que tu eres la única familia que me queda y no quiero que nada ni nadie te haga daño y eso incluye al vampiro ese-estaba hablando en seria se le notaba en el tono de su voz, suspire lo mejor era sincerarme con él, no tenía otra opción.

Está bien-empecé-la verdad no sé qué me pasa con él, es simplemente que desde que lo conocí no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza y es que nunca Harry nunca me había pasado esto, tu sabes todo lo que pase con respecto a mi amistad con Ce..Cedric-me costaba pronunciar su nombre-como también sabes que jamás he estado interesada en algún chico y no es ningún secreto que he recibido muchas pociones de amor- me reí, no era tannn tonta como para caer en eso pero al parecer los chicos de Hogwarts piensan que si eres linda no eres inteligente.

Lo sé hermanita por eso mismo quería hablar contigo en estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de sus constantes miradas y de lo nerviosos que se ponen cuando están juntos-lo sabía era demasiado obvia-no te voy a negar que en un principio me negaba a creer que tu estuvieras interesada en alguien dado tu historial con los chicos, pero luego empecé a notar tus cambios cuando él estaba cerca, ahí me empecé a preocupar nadie tocaría a mi hermanita nadie y mucho menos un vampiro-lo corte.

Harry como puedes pensar así-le reclame-Remus es un hombre-lobo y es una de las personas más buenas que hemos conocido y sabes muy bien que porque se viva con una condición como esas no siempre se es una mala persona.

Lo sé, lo sé , no te enojes déjame terminar y no lo defiendas tanto- trataba de parecer molesto pero su tonta sonrisa lo delataba-no te puedo negar que me llegue a sentir molesto quien era el para llegar y robarme a mi hermanita, tenía planeado enfrentarlo y dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro, pero un día, el día en que nos encontraste a todos junto pude notar que él es una buena persona , diferente pero buena-me sonreí yo ya sabía eso- ese día me conto su historia y ahí me di cuenta de que el simplemente es un joven de diecisiete años que por cuestiones del destino termino siendo un vampiro.

Estaba molesta Harry sabia más de él que yo misma, esto era un asco.

No te voy a contar todo lo que hablamos, pero te puede asegurar que ahora me encuentro más tranquilo con lo que a ustedes concierne-le di una mirada de reproche, yo quería que me contara con lujo de detalles que habían estado hablando y si era sobre mí con mucha más razón.

Harryyyyy-lo llame alargando la "y"-cuentameeeeee- parecía una niña caprichosa.

Se rio de mi-no solo quiero que entiendas que pase lo que pase-el miedo otra vez pensé que habíamos cambiado de tema-y que independientemente de las decisiones que tu tomes con respecto a tu vida, siempre, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti hermanita, eres lo más valioso que tengo y sé que en el puedo confiar, que mi más grande tesoro estaría a salvo de todo y de todos.

Sabia a que se refería y es que desde que a los once años nos enteráramos de nuestro verdadero pasado una de las más grandes preocupaciones de mi hermano era esa que yo estuviera en peligro, que el señor tenebroso viniera por mí, que él se diera cuenta de que la debilidad de Harry era yo y que el haría todo, todo para que yo estuviera a salvo, todo hasta sacrificar su propia vida por mí.

Harry sabes que nunca nada malo va a pasarme, que no estamos solos en esto-me corto.

No quiero que más gente muera por nosotros bella-me dijo molesto- lo sé pero tú sabes que así como tu darías tu vida por mi yo haría lo mismo por ti y no me veas así Potter… sabes que lo digo en serio…-puse mis ojos en blanco ante su mirada de reproche.

Sabes qué?-le dije-será mejor dejar esta conversación para después, Ron debe de haberse quedado dormido en la sala y va a matarnos por haber durado tanto y tú tienes que estar tranquilo para mañana.

Suspiro y su preocupación volvió-te.. Puedes quedar con migo?-me pregunto.

Que quede un poco asombrada hace mucho no dormía con el pero si eso lo hacía sentir mejor-claro, solo deja y le aviso a ron que ya puede subir.

Luego de un rato y como sabia, Ron me reclamará por haber tardado tanto, ya todos en la casa nos encantábamos acostados yo por mi parte me encontraba en los brazos de mi hermano como hace mucho no estaba.

Pero no podía dormir tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchos sentimientos encontrados; preocupación, nervios, ansiedad, esperanza y muchos otros más por lo cual lo me limite a abrazar a Harry más cerca de mí y a pedir que mañana todo saliera bien y que pronto todos nos encontráramos en Hogwarts nuestro hogar.


End file.
